


you're safe in my arms

by parkerxheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Gets One, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cheek Kisses, Endgame, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Kinda, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Relationship, Reunion, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, all fluff, pure fluff, the video RDJ put on his instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: Peter and Tony’s reunion, just using the behind the scenes video RDJ put on his Instagram.





	you're safe in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue and what happens is all based off of the video RDJ put on his instagram, because we were robbed.

"Mr. Stark!"

All the breath was sucked out of Tony's lungs.

"Oh my god, holy cow," a breathless voice stammered, and a pair of hands was yanking Tony to his feet. His eyes widened at the sight of Peter Parker, exactly how he remembered him. The same fluffy brown hair and wide chocolate eyes and crooked nose.

"You would not believe that's been happening," Peter said, sounding exhausted. "Do you remember that we were in space? And then I, like, vanished and-"

_I don't wanna go._

"-what's all that grey stuff in your hair?"

Meanwhile, Tony was looking at this kid like he was the universe. 

"It's just grey hair," Tony managed to say and tried to stop watching this kid like he was made of gold as he rambled on and on, but the shear intensity in which he missed him overwhelmed him as he watched him ramble.

"Oh, that's okay, sorry," Peter babbled. "Anyway, Doctor Strange was there when I got back, right?" Peter pointed off to the side somewhere and Tony nodded. "And he gave us this big briefing on how to-"

Tony reached out to wrap his arms around the kid's shoulders in a hug that they never once shared. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony instantly, who stood there, holding Peter like he was going to fade away again. 

"What are you doing?" Peter squeaked. Tony smiled, either at the kid's adorableness or the fact that he was _back_ and they were _hugging_. 

He felt Peter's heart pounding with his own, the kid clearly disoriented and confused about what was going on. The last time Tony saw him was five years ago and he was crying and begging for help and dying right in his arms. 

Tony planted a kiss on Peter's cheek and adjusted his grip to hug him tighter. Peter relaxed in the hug right after that.

Tony patted Peter's back and pulled away to examine his face. "Are you hurt?"

"What? No," Peter sputtered. "No, I'm fine. Just a little . . . confused."

"That's fine, that's totally fine," Tony said quickly, completely out of things to say. "I uh . . . I missed you."

"Five years, huh?" Peter said softly.

"Yeah," Tony responded. "Five years."

"Listen, I'm really sorry I wasn't around-"

"Don't," Tony interrupted, covering Peter's mouth with his hand, his heart not willing to handle any more sorries. "I don't want to hear any more unnecessary apologies out of you again, alright Spider-Punk?"

Peter nodded and Tony dropped his hand. "So, I . . . uh . . ." Tony debated on a lot of things to say in about a millisecond. "Oh, come here." He drew Peter in for another hug, this one way less tense but a lot tighter and more natural. 

"Remember when I hugged you when you were grabbing the door?"

Tony snorted. "Yeah?"

"Are we there?"

Tony smiled and gave Peter another little kiss on the cheek. "I'd say we're there."

"Ah, okay," Peter whispered and sank into the hug just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this so much


End file.
